


A Ranger, a Flyboy and a Special Agent Walk into a Bar...

by Laura_trekkie



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_trekkie/pseuds/Laura_trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide gets some strange readings on his scanners and Will investigates.  Things don’t go quite as he might have anticipated, but he’s not complaining…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ranger, a Flyboy and a Special Agent Walk into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> My first, and so far only, attempt at a PWP. I say 'attempt', because it ended up over 8,500 words and plot crept in. It's still the shortest thing I've ever written, though. It was also my first time writing Will and Ironhide (not that poor 'Hide gets much screen time).

**A Ranger, a Flyboy and a Special Agent Walk into a Bar…**

Captain Will Lennox was driving home after a long day at work. More precisely, Ironhide, in his GMC Topkick disguise, was driving home and Will was enjoying the chance to relax and watch the world go by.

“That’s a good looking car,” he murmured as a blue Mustang overtook them. Ironhide made a disparaging noise and Will chuckled. “Not jealous are you, ‘Hide?” he asked, mentally comparing the sleek sports car with the big, double cab monster of a pick up truck he was travelling in. “Don’t worry; your personality wouldn’t fit into anything that small.”

“I’m not jeal- That’s odd; I’m picking up traces of solar radiation that doesn’t originate in this galaxy.”

Will sat up straight, all the teasing dropping away. “Cybertronian?”

“No. The readings aren’t consistent with my galaxy either, and it’s not the vehicle, but one of the occupants… the passenger,” Ironhide said as he narrowed his scans.

“Are you telling me there’s an alien in that car?” Will asked. Even though he was sat inside an alien being, disguised though he was, it was still strange to imagine there being some other type of extra-terrestrial in the next car over.

Ironhide scanned a moment longer then declared, “No. It’s stranger than that; both occupants of that vehicle are adult human males.”

“You sure?” Will asked. His question was met by pointed silence and he amended, “Of course you are. So what are we talking about- some artifact or debris landing on Earth and that guy picking it up?” Will asked.

“Unlikely. If he’d simply picked something up, the trace would be minute and localised to his hands, but the radiation I’m detecting is evenly distributed all over his body. For that to happen he needs to have been on an alien world for some time.”

Will really didn’t know what to say to that. Was it truly possible that someone from Earth had been to another world, another galaxy? While he tried to find something to say, he watched the Mustang turn off the road into the car park of a bar. “Looks like I’m having a few drinks before I head home,” he said brightly. There was no way he could simply walk, or drive, away from this mystery, but it wasn’t yet at a point where he wanted to alert his bosses, who would mobilise everything at their disposal.

Ironhide followed the Mustang and pulled into the space alongside, meaning Will would be face to face with the not-alien passenger as soon as they left their respective vehicles.

As he stepped to the ground, Will took his first look at the occupants of the other car. Both were white with dark hair, six feet or just over, late thirties to maybe forty and both were good looking. Watching them for however long he had to wasn’t going to be a hardship at least.

Will turned his attention to the passenger, wanting a closer look at the man who had even ‘Hide stumped. He took in the all black clothes- combat boots, BDUs and a short-sleeved button-down shirt and decided he was military. The shock of hair wasn’t regulation and Will didn’t recognise the uniform, but it had the tell-tale velcro bases where identifying patches would be stuck when the man was on base and, in Will’s experience, civilians dressing in military wear usually went for the more obvious camouflage, whereas this guy seemed perfectly comfortable in basic black. Besides which, there was something indefinable that Will nevertheless sensed, some sort of like-recognising-like thing that soldiers had.

“That’s a lot of truck,” passenger-guy said with admiration. Will noted a slight drawl, but otherwise the accent was indefinable.

“And here I was about to compliment this beauty,” Will replied with a wave at the Mustang.

“She is something, isn’t she?” the driver said with a smile. His was another non-descript accent, though Will thought there might be some East-coast in there somewhere.

“So, what service?” passenger-guy asked

“That obvious, huh?” Will asked with a rueful grin. “I’m with the Rangers. Will Lennox,” he added, introducing himself with a handshake as the three men headed towards the door to the bar.

“Hey, that means we’ve got one of each, kinda. I’m John Sheppard, Air Force.” Passenger guy now had a name.

“Kinda?” Will queried.

“Tony DiNozzo, NCIS,” the driver introduced exchanging a handshake of his own with Will.

“Ah, navy cop, I didn’t think you looked much like a sailor,” Will said with a smile, knowing that Ironhide would already be scanning various databases for information on his two companions. He was glad that both guys seemed perfectly happy with him tagging along, all three heading to the bar and getting a beer, then gravitating to a booth without any discussion. Will was simply absorbed into the chatter.

It was obvious that Tony and John knew each other well, the way they teased and even flirted, but they both made sure to include Will, asking questions about him and answering his own. John wasn’t quite as talkative as Tony, but then, Will bet it would be difficult to find _anyone_ as talkative as Tony. Still, for all that he seemed to enjoy talking, Tony did actually have stuff to say and wasn’t simply generating noise for the sake of it. It wasn’t the sort of talkative that irritated Will, but that entertained him and he found himself easily falling into the banter.

There were more serious moments in the discussion when it got onto places John and Will had served. He wanted to find out how John came to be giving off the strange readings, but he doubted that Afghanistan was the answer. He was a little surprised to learn that John’s current duty station was McMurdo in Antarctica.

“I like it there,” John said, with an air of resignation, as if he said it a lot.

“You always say that,” Tony retorted, unknowingly confirming Will’s observation.

“Because it’s true! After Afghanistan, it’s nice to be somewhere cold and sand-less. Not to mention there’s a distinct lack of Taliban operatives. Polar bears just aren’t the same level of threat. It’s nice to be able to relax and ferry scientists about without worrying about anti-aircraft ordnance.”

Will wanted to get information from his two new friends, but he didn’t want things to get too heavy in case it broke the camaraderie, so he closed the subject by saying, “Yeah, I can see how that’d appeal. It’s nice to get away from the sand and the bad guys for a bit.” Besides, his own stint in Iraq had hardly been fun, even before the giant robot scorpion tried to kill him!

John looked at him with grateful hazel eyes and Tony easily accepted the close of topic. Will supposed that he saw his own share of unpleasantness in his line of work.

~*~

A couple of hours passed, taking a few more beers with them; not enough to get drunk, but enough to relax them all. For Will and Tony that meant leaning back against the lightly padded backrests, but John took relaxation to a whole new level. He was sprawled bonelessly over the narrow bench seat and Will didn’t know how he didn’t simply slide under the table. He must have been staring, because Tony spoke up:

“John’s turned sprawling into an art form.” His tone turned conspiratorial and he leaned closer to Will, “Sometimes, I’m tempted to give him a little nudge and watch him slide under the table. Or it’d be just as funny watching him flailing about to save himself.”

“Hey!” John protested, giving Tony’s arm a smack.

“Don’t pout at me, Sheppard. It doesn’t work.”

“I do not pout. Tell him, Will,” John entreated.

Actually, he did pout and Will found it unfeasibly attractive. He wasn’t going to say any of that, though. Instead he raised his hands and said, “Don’t look at me. I’m not getting between you.” It was only after he finished speaking that he realised how his comment could be taken. He kept his face neutral and hoped the others wouldn’t notice. He was pretty sure he saw John’s pupils dilate a little, though it was difficult to tell in the ‘mood’ lighting of the bar. The atmosphere round the table changed slightly, but before anyone could say anything, Will’s phone rang, startling them all.

He checked the display and saw it was Ironhide. Quite apart from the fact that he wanted to know what his Cybertronian friend had found out, he was never going to make the mistake of ignoring a call from ‘Hide after the one and only time he’d done it. Will had been in another bar after a bad day and had been aiming to get drunk without distractions. Ironhide hadn’t liked being ignored and had set his car alarm blaring loudly and annoyingly until Will had slunk outside accompanied by a few glares from his fellow drinkers.

He flipped the phone open. “Ironhide,” he said in greeting.

“I thought you’d want to know that they both check out. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is exactly who he says. Works for NCIS, second in command of a team with one of the best solve rates in the country. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was also telling the truth as far as it went. He was at McMurdo and it’s still listed as his official duty station. I hacked the encrypted parts of his file, but I’ll tell you about it later. Suffice to say he’s one of the good guys and you can all get on with having sex now.”

Will’s eyes bugged and he choked a little before exclaiming, “’Hide, tell me you didn’t just say that!”

Ironhide sighed and spoke slowly, as if to a child. “Will, I have biometric scanners; I can tell that all three of you have elevated pulse and respiration, especially after your last comment. I’ll make it easy for you: I refuse to drive you home, so you’d better get an invite with your new friends, or you’re sleeping in the flatbed!”

With that, ‘Hide hung up, leaving Will staring at the phone in a daze.

“Will? You okay, buddy?” John asked after a few seconds had passed.

Will shook himself and came to a quick decision. There was no point denying he was interested and there was no point doubting ‘Hide’s readings. “My housemate,” he said, waving the phone in the air a little, as if Tony and John wouldn’t get it otherwise. “He said he’s just met ‘The One’ at a club and is taking her home to get to know each other better, so he’d appreciate it if I could not go home tonight. Talk about short notice!”

It was the moment of truth. He’d left an opening for the other two to invite him along with them, yet left it ambiguous enough, despite his trust in Ironhide’s certainty, that he wouldn’t look like an idiot if they didn’t invite him.

He needn’t have worried, though. Tony and John exchanged a quick speaking look and then Tony offered, “You can come back with us if you want. Shep’s already crashing at mine.”

Inside, Will was doing a little happy dance, but he kept his cool on the outside. “Hey, that’d be great, Tony. If you’re sure?”

“No problem, DiNozzo’s Home for Stray Soldiers never turns a homeless military man away.” He smirked, but it quickly turned into a pout to rival John’s when John smacked him across the arm for the second time.

“Hey! Just for that, you can sleep on the couch,” he growled. John looked unrepentant.

~*~

The evening moved quickly after that and soon Will was manfully ignoring the smug vibes Ironhide was putting out as he followed Tony’s Mustang back to his apartment. He once again parked in the neighbouring space and the three men quickly and silently made their way to Tony’s front door. The silence was far from awkward; more anticipatory, like they had to keep their hands to themselves, or they’d be putting on a show for all of Tony’s neighbours to see.

Tony closed the door behind them and they all stood frozen for a second. Will imagined they had similar thoughts running through their heads as he did: ‘Am I really doing this? Am I really going to jump into bed with two guys I’ve only just met?’ They obviously all reached the ‘hell yes’ decision at the same time, because suddenly all three men were moving.

Will pushed Tony up against the door he’d so recently closed and fused their mouths together in a heated kiss. Tony raised one leg and propped his foot against the door, grabbing hold of Will’s hips and pulling him astride it, giving him a firm thigh to rub his quickly awakening cock against. Will moaned in appreciation, then they all moaned as John stepped in close against Will’s back and the added weight pressed Will closer against Tony. Will couldn’t decide which sensation was the most pleasurable; the feeling of his cock pressing against Tony’s thigh or the feel of Tony and John’s cocks pressing hot and hard against him through the layers of clothing.

The stood like that for a while, Will wasn’t really sure how long. John had stepped back just enough to give Will room to rock between the two men and they were all enjoying the sensations that caused. Will and Tony were still devouring each other’s mouths and John was using lips, teeth and tongue on Will’s neck. After one particularly sharp nibble, Will groaned and had to pull away from Tony’s hot mouth to tip his head and give John better access. Tony didn’t seem to mind too much, joining John in exploring the offered expanse of neck.

Will shuddered as he felt both tongues meeting on his skin, but then the sensation stopped. The angle wasn’t great, but Will could see enough of John and Tony engaged in a kiss that was probably illegal to decide that he didn’t mind the loss of sensation. The respite also gave his wits a chance to return slightly and he said, in a voice rough with desire, “We should move this to a bed and get naked.”

Tony pulled away from John and said with a grin, “You in a rush, Will?”

“No, but I am in my only set of clothes and it’s going to be bad enough going into work in the morning wearing the same clothes I left in the night before, without them reeking of sex, too.”

“He has a good point,” John said, lust evident in his tone. “Besides, I’m not exactly carrying a closet around with me either.”

Tony and Will both snorted at that statement, considering just what they were doing, and John added in a sheepish tone, “No pun intended.”

The levity broke the tension between them enough that they could push apart. “Lead on, Shep,” Tony instructed.

Most of Will’s attention was taken up with John’s ass as he followed the man through the apartment, but his training had him automatically taking in the general layout of the compact space. Tony had good taste in furniture, a huge collection of DVDs and a suitably high-tech TV to watch them on.

John stopped at a door and gestured Will through with a ‘tada’-style flourish. As he passed the other man, Will remembered that he’d not yet kissed him, and with those lips, that was a real crime. So, he grabbed hold of John by the back of his neck and reeled him into a heart-stopping kiss as they moved together into the room. John pushed his hands under Will’s t-shirt and ran them over the skin he found there. The air was filled with the wet sounds of their kiss and their moans of pleasure. Will couldn’t resist snagging a handful of the ass he’d been watching and he used it to pull John in against him.

Another hand joined his as Tony pressed against his back and reached round Will and John’s bodies. Hot breath brushed against Will’s ear as Tony spoke huskily into it, “It’s a great ass, isn’t it? You think it feels good from the outside, you should feel it from the inside. John’s always hot and tight and he’s a real slut for a good fucking.”

Will felt his whole spine tingle at the image Tony was painting. “What do you want, Will? Do you want to bury yourself balls deep in John? Do you want me deep inside you at the same time?”

Will forced his mouth away from John’s, pleased when John followed after him a little with a noise of disappointment. He made it up to John by moving the hand from his neck to his check and offering his thumb to suck on. John took the offer, eyes closing in bliss as he sucked. Will shuddered and wondered whether it had been the best idea when he wanted to think clearly and answer Tony’s question.

“Normally I top,” he admitted, “but I like your plan!” It was true, not that Will had much opportunity in his line of work for anything beyond a quick and dirty hand job, but if he did get the chance for something more in-depth, he very rarely trusted the other man enough to be the one on the bottom. He trusted Tony and John though, whether because of instinct, or Ironhide’s endorsement, or a little of both he didn’t know, or really care.

He turned his attention back to John, who was still busy with his thumb, alternately sucking and nibbling it. “What do you think, John? You like Tony’s plan?”

“We should get naked,” John said by way of an answer, staring at Will with half-lidded eyes.

“Yes, we really should,” he agreed fervently, lifting his hands to John’s collar and starting on the buttons of his shirt. Arms snaked round from behind and Tony started on the bottom buttons.

“You know what’s even more fun?” he asked with a lick to Will’s neck. Will shook his head. “Then I’ll tell you,” Tony continued.

“John loves to bottom, but he’s really pushy. And I mean really pushy! He likes to be in control and it’s a real turn on to break that control and make him beg.” Will could hear the evil smirk he must be wearing and he felt his own mouth pull into an evil smile as he regarded John.

John’s eyes widened a fraction at the twin smirks, but then narrowed challengingly. “Shut up, DiNozzo. Stop giving Will ideas and let’s get on with this. I want to get fucked!”

And yeah, Will could see what Tony meant about the pushy bit. He suspected John hadn’t really got started on his demands yet. He and Tony finished the last few buttons, hands brushing as they met in the middle of John’s torso. Then the shirt was falling open, revealing a mass of soft, dark hair and a set of dog tags glinting between a pair of dark nipples.

Will turned his head slightly to grin at Tony, then turned back to stare into John’s eyes as he said, “Yeah, let’s make him beg.” With that, he pushed John’s shirt off his shoulders, but then caught it before it slipped off his arms completely and twisted it up in such a way that John’s arms were trapped. It obviously wouldn’t hold up to any kind of struggle, but he shoved John hard enough to tip him backwards onto the bed and onto his arms before John could react.

“Hey!” John yelped indignantly.

“Stay and be good, or you won’t get anyone’s cock inside you,” Will said in a firm, though husky voice. John’s eyes widened once again and he took a gasping breath, before relaxing with a slight nod, gazing up at the other two with hooded eyes.

Tony smirked and said, “Now Mr. Pushy-Bottom-“

“That’s Colonel Pushy-Bottom to you!” John interrupted.

Tony raised an eyebrow, but amended himself. “Now that _Colonel_ Pushy-Bottom is contained, we can put on a bit of a show.”

“Only ‘a bit’?” Will queried.

“Well, that all depends on how nicely John begs,” Tony answered, his smirk turning evil.

“I’m not begging, DiNozzo, you can forget that right now!” John snapped.

He sounded serious to Will, but Tony seemed unconcerned when he said, “That’s what you always say, Sheppard, but you know you love it really.”

John glared, but didn’t say anything else, so Will decided to get the show on the road. He pulled Tony to him by the back of his neck, straight into a kiss. Tony stepped closer, putting his hands on Will’s hips and holding him close. They spent what felt like hours kissing. It flowed from teasing nips and happy sighs, to clashing teeth and desperate moans, then back again. They traded control back and forth and part of Will marvelled at how easy it was between them. Another part of him marvelled at how aware he was of John, despite being completely focused on the kiss with Tony. John was panting and moaning like he was part of the kiss himself and Will smiled against Tony’s lips and felt it returned. Will opened his eyes and found that Tony’s were also open and sparkling with mischief.

Will pushed his hands beneath Tony’s t-shirt, loving the feel of warm, smooth skin. He trailed his fingers along Tony’s ribs, grinning into the kiss when Tony flinched away slightly when he hit a ticklish spot. That was something to remember for later, but for right then, they were supposed to be torturing John, so he moved on. He pushed the t-shirt up, forcing them to break the kiss while he pulled it over Tony’s head.

Tony returned the favour and then they both stared at each other for a moment. Will saw that, in contrast to John, Tony had only a light dusting of hair around and between his nipples and arrowing in a thin line that disappeared under his waistband. The looking didn’t last long before they were on each other, exploring with hands and mouths. Will shuddered and made an embarrassing noise when Tony leaned in to suck first one nipple, then the other. He returned the favour by rubbing and twisting Tony’s nipples between thumb and forefinger. That got a nice gasp from Tony, who tipped his head back with eyes closed. Will took the opportunity to explore Tony’s neck, starting with licking a long stripe from collarbone to ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth for good measure.

Tony, unsurprisingly, gave a loud moan at that, but he also heard John giving a muttered “Fuck!” He smiled and Tony gave a quick chuckle. He turned the tables on Will by reaching for his fly and slowly undoing button and zip, making sure to drag his knuckles along Will’s stiff cock and getting a gasp and hip-thrust for his trouble. He smirked at Will with a glint in his green-hazel eyes.

“Come on, guys; at least let me take my pants off. It’s getting painful.” Up to that point John had been cursing and demanding- when he’d been making coherent words instead of moans. It finally seemed like he was on the verge of letting go of his control, asking rather than demanding.

Will and Tony broke apart and looked at John. Will had to admit he looked a little pained and, although he wore his BDUs fairly loose, the front was tented. His cock had to be pressing on the fly quite painfully. Will could relate- he and Tony had been gently rocking their hips together as they’d kissed and it had certainly made his own jeans feel a couple of sizes too small before Tony had helped him out.

“What do you think, Will; should we help him out?” Tony asked.

“Well, he did ask rather than demand, even if it’s not quite the begging we want. He should be rewarded for going in the right direction.”

“That’s very true,” Tony agreed. He snuck his hand inside Will’s boxers and gave him a quick squeeze, then, while Will was still dazed from the sensation, he grinned and moved to John’s side.

Will gave himself a shake and watched Tony for a moment. He was attacking John’s belt and fly with gusto and had things well in hand, so to speak, so Will moved to the bed and sank down to deal with John’s boots and socks. He set the boots next to each other on the floor and balled up the socks, before stuffing them inside one of the boots. Tony was done with his task by that point and he instructed John to lift his hips, then shoved both trousers and boxers down to John’s knees. Will took over from there, pulling them the rest of the way down and dropping them in a heap on top of John’s boots. He took a moment to admire John’s cock- it was a decent size and already hard and leaking. He leaned in and licked slowly up John’s length, causing him to collapse back onto the bed with a curse. Tony’s breath hitched and Will was struck with the urge to share the taste of John with Tony, so he stood and pulled Tony to him, sealing his lips to the other man’s.

Tony was obviously behind the plan, as he used both hands to keep Will’s head still while he licked every last atom of John’s flavour from his mouth. Will didn’t stand idle while Tony worked; he tackled Tony’s fly, pulling the open flaps further apart and reaching in. He’d expected to have to fight his way past boxers or something, too, so it was a pleasant surprise to find hot, hard skin instead.

He gave Tony’s cock a teasing stroke and Tony pulled out of the kiss to gasp. They both looked down to watch Will’s hand working Tony. “Commando; nice,” Will commented with a grin.

They looked up again, and simultaneously demanded, “Pants!” With matching smirks, they stepped away from each other and quickly dealt with trousers and boots. Will took a look at Tony once he stood in all his naked glory. The light dusting of hair continued onto his legs, which were nicely muscled- runner’s legs, like John’s. Also like John, Tony had a nice sized cock. There wasn’t much difference in size between them both, or Will for that matter, which wasn’t really a surprise when considering that their heights and builds were pretty similar, too.

They stepped back into each other, kissing and licking wherever they could reach while still managing to keep their cocks aligned. Hands wandered, pinching nipples, smoothing down each other’s backs. Tony pulled Will close by grabbing his ass in both hands. The extra friction as their cocks rubbed together caused Will to thrust hard against Tony and let out a ragged moan.

Will had been keeping one ear on John, enjoying the moans and cursing coming from the other man. He’d been mostly incoherent, but there had been some demands to be touched, or to let him touch. Will had felt Tony grin against his shoulder at one particularly loud curse, but they both ignored John, waiting for him to give them what they wanted. Though, if he didn’t start begging soon, Will thought he might be in trouble as the pleasure was building fast with their clothes removed.

Luckily, it wasn’t long before John was crying out, “Come on, guys, please touch me!”

Tony was busy sucking on Will’s earlobe, and Will shuddered, but managed to gasp, “He said please.”

Tony pulled away slightly and grinned, then looked at John. “About time, Sheppard. God you can be stubborn!”

“Please,” John moaned again, obviously on the losing side of his battle not to beg.

Will looked at him and realised that there was no way John could be comfortable with his hands trapped as they were. “The shirt’s got to go,” he told Tony, “but I’ve got a plan,” he added. As he spoke, Will moved the hand that Tony’s body blocked form John’s view, fingering the chain of his dog tags. Tony must have felt the movement, because he looked at Will with dark eyes and a feral grin, before moving to John once more. Whether by design or by accident, as Tony helped John get out of the twisted shirt, his body continued to block John’s view of Will. That meant he could remove his tags without John being any the wiser.

When Tony dropped the shirt onto the pile of clothes littering his bedroom floor, Will moved to the bed and told John, “Shift up so you’re legs aren’t hanging off the bed and put your arms above your head.”

John scrambled to obey, wriggling somehow gracefully up the bed and stretching his arms to the headboard. He gazed at Will with half-lidded eyes and licked his lips. Will felt his breath catch a little at the sight. He had to kiss that mouth again, so he settled on the side of the bed, one knee under him and the other foot still on the floor, then bent forward to take John’s mouth in a hard kiss. He ran his hands up John’s arms slowly; enjoying the little muscle twitches his touch caused. Once he reached John’s wrists, he wrapped his dog tags round them. It wouldn’t hold John if he pulled even a little hard against the chain, but it would do in a pinch as long as John’s will power was strong.

The effect was instantaneous. John hadn’t been tense before, but as soon as he felt the skin-warmed chain against his wrists, he’d become almost boneless, though his breathing sped up. He gave a deep moan that sounded like it had been dredged up from the depths of his soul.

Will sat back to admire his handiwork and was hit by a sudden and strong feeling of possessiveness when he saw how the tags bearing his name rested against the soft, vulnerable skin on the inside of John’s wrist. He knew it was a stupid feeling; he didn’t know what John and Tony’s relationship was, he didn’t know if they’d ever even see each other again after that night, but still, the feeling slammed into him with almost physical force.

Something must have shown on his face, because John’s breathing kicked up another notch and Tony appeared behind Will, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning in to speak hotly, but quietly into his ear. “He’s really something when he lets go like that, isn’t he? He doesn’t let just anyone tie him, you know. He lets me, when the mood takes us, but we’ve talked and I know that he’s been a prisoner a few times, so it takes a lot for him to trust a partner enough to give up control like that.”

Will gave a hitching groan at that information, the possessive feeling coiling in his belly once more. He knew in that moment that he’d keep both men if it was at all possible. John didn’t give him the chance to dwell too much on that thought, however, as he began the begging Tony and Will had been waiting for:

“Please touch me, fuck me. I need to come, so much. _Please!_ ” John’s voice was breathy and his head rolled from side to side on the pillow. There was very little of the bantering man Will had met in the bar in evidence anymore, all that was left was the essence of John, the need he kept hidden most of the time.

That was all Will could take. He _had_ to touch John after denying himself in their little game. Tony must have felt the same, because he pulled away from Will with a final kiss to his shoulder and moved to mirror Will’s position on the other side of John.

“I’ve got an idea of my own,” Tony said in a hoarse voice, his own arousal obvious. He leant forwards slightly and pulled John’s dog tags over his head, then wrapped them around John’s cock and balls. As with his wrists, it was mostly symbolic- there was no way for Tony to safely secure the chain tightly enough to act as a cock ring- but that didn’t seem to bother John.

His breath hitched and held for long enough that Will actually started to worry, but then he started breathing in shallow, rapid gasps. His pupils were blown so wide that he looked like he was drugged and it seemed that the final barrier to his control was lifted, because he started talking in ragged, halting sentences, “Oh god...god! Fuck me, please. Need it so bad…need to feel it so deep, so hard. Need to come. _Please_ , god…Tony…Will…please, touch me, please…please.” He went on in a seemingly endless litany and Will was powerless to deny John any longer.

He set about driving John to even greater heights, touching him, tasting him, sucking and biting at the nipple on his side of John’s body, while Tony carried out similar ministrations on the other side. John’s words faded to moans and groans and gasps, any last vestige of coherency wiped out. He writhed between them, pushing into Will’s touch, then moving into Tony’s. His cock was so hard it was purple and leaking continuously- not that Will or Tony were in a much better state by that point.

Will knew that if they were going to fuck, they had to do it quickly, before they pushed each other too far. “Lube, condoms?” he gasped to Tony.

Tony stared blankly at him for a moment, his eyes blown as much as John’s, as much as his own had to be, but he shook it off before Will had to repeat his question. With what seemed like a supreme effort, Tony pulled away from John’s body and reached into the drawer of the bedside cabinet, returning in moments with the needed items.

Will fumbled with the cap of the tube of lube, his hands shaking a little with his arousal. His cock was aching and his heart was thundering, his concentration shot, but he eventually got the tube open and squeezed some of the cool gel onto his fingers. A light touch to John’s thigh had his legs spreading with a moan and Will shifted so that he was between them.

He moaned himself when he felt Tony rolling a condom onto his twitching cock. He had to concentrate to keep from coming at the sensation, but he also appreciated the forethought- it was hell trying to get the foil packet open with slick fingers.

John spread his legs wider in an invitation Will quickly accepted. He ran his slick finger teasingly round the tight ring of muscle a few times before pushing in in one slow move. They both moaned at the sensation and Will couldn’t wait to feel the tight heat stretched round his cock. None of them could wait much longer by that point, so Will quickly started moving his finger in and out, spreading the lube round. He was so focussed on the sensations, on the sight of John bound and wanton before him, that he jumped when he felt the mattress dip and Tony press up against his back.

Tony hooked his chin over Will’s shoulder and watched his finger working in and out. “God that’s hot,” he said and Will shivered at the warm, moist air that blew across his ear. Then a slick finger worked its way inside his body and Will made an embarrassing noise and his head dropped back onto Tony’s shoulder.

A whimper and the feel of John clenching round his finger made Will realise he’d stopped moving. He gave a couple more thrusts, then pulled out, added more lube and pushed back in with two fingers. Tony mirrored his actions and Will felt almost like he was preparing himself, Tony’s fingers twisting and thrusting in time with his own.

Will gave a particularly deep thrust and tagged John’s prostate. John howled and his body seized so hard that Will feared he’d pushed John over the edge. But John’s body unlocked a moment later and Will held still to let him recover. He used that moment to admire John- his chest was well defined by the stretch of his arms and his ribs stood out in sharp relief with every heaving breath. His cock was dark and leaking continuously, his body was covered in sweat, the curls of his chest hair plastered down, he was staring down his body at Will, but Will doubted that he actually saw anything with his sex-glazed eyes.

Will didn’t get long to admire the view, however, because Tony was still mirroring Will’s own actions and it was only a matter of moments before Will’s world exploded into stars as Tony found his prostate. Will fought to hang on and understood John’s violent reaction much better. Tony gave a wicked chuckle in his ear and Will knew that the other man knew exactly what he was doing to him. Neither Will nor John could take many hits to the sweet spot or it would all be over too soon. Will was determined to come inside John and with Tony copying whatever he did to John, Will had to be careful to stay well away from John’s prostate so that his own would remain untouched too.

John’s hips moved into Will’s thrusts, pushing and twisting as he fucked himself on Will’s fingers. Will’s own hips rocked back on Tony’s fingers as much as they could from his hunched position between John’s hairy thighs. He felt desperate, wanting nothing more than to ram home inside John and pound him into the mattress, but he suspected that John had to be as careful as he himself did with regards to sex with men and two fingers wouldn’t be enough prep.

John seemed to get quieter the more wound up he got; the loud moans grew less frequent and the sexy, breathy noises and whimpers increased. Will, in contrast, got louder, though no more coherent. Tony, meanwhile, was still managing to string words together. Will supposed he shouldn’t be surprised; the man hadn’t stopped talking all night and he wasn’t getting the same type of stimulation that he and John were. Tony’s words were dangerous, though. A shiver went down Will’s spine every time Tony leant forwards a little and breathed into his ear, saying things like, “I can’t wait to get inside you,” or, “you’re so damn tight and hot,” or, “it’s going to be so hot looking over your shoulder and seeing John. It’ll be like fucking both of you together, ‘cause I’ll be controlling the rhythm.”

Will’s patience ran out and he once again pulled his fingers free of John’s grasping body and added more lube before pushing back in with three. Tony moved with him again and Will once again had to withstand the duel sensation of pushing into tight heat and being filled and stretched by long fingers. All three men groaned and Will had to shut his eyes for a moment to hold onto his control. Will and Tony stretched and scissored for a few more unbearable minutes until Tony said, “Are you ready? Please tell me you’re ready now. I need to be inside you right now.”

His voice held a pleading note that let Will know Tony wasn’t as in control as he tried to make out. They were all three on the edge and if they were going to do it, they had to do it right then. Will wanted to make sure John was ready, though, so he stilled his fingers, hoping to get some coherency out of the man spread out before him.

“John? Are you ready for me?” He got no reply, so he tried again, a little louder and more forcefully, rewarded with the sight of John’s glazed eyes focusing a little. He asked once more, “Are you ready?” and got a slight nod. It was enough and Will pulled his fingers from John’s body for the last time, knowing Tony would copy his actions.

John made a small sound in the back of his throat in protest at being so empty for the time it took Will to slick his condom-covered cock and reposition himself. Will could relate, as he felt incredibly empty without Tony’s fingers inside him. He coaxed John into lifting his hips high enough to wedge his own thighs beneath them. It only took a few seconds to get the result he wanted, but it felt like hours in his heightened state of arousal.

But John was soon positioned just right and Will wasted no time lining himself up and pushing carefully forward. It was a battle to move slowly and not simply shove forward, but John’s slightly pained gasp when the head of Will’s cock popped through the tight ring of muscle was enough to keep him in check, despite the pleasure he felt as he sheathed himself in the hot, tight body.

Again time seemed to move slowly and it felt like days before Will bottomed out, his balls coming to rest against John’s ass. The sensation was incredible and Will held still as much to stop either of them from coming as to allow John to adjust. Will realised that John’s hips would take incredible strain with the way his legs were splayed out. Normally he’d encourage John to wrap his legs round his back, but that wouldn’t work with Tony behind him. Putting them over his shoulders also wouldn’t work, because Will wanted Tony to be able to see John. That left using his own arms to support John’s thighs. He arranged himself accordingly, taking the weight as he leant forwards. It meant he wouldn’t be able to touch John’s cock, but judging by his earlier reaction to Will touching his prostate, it didn’t seem likely that John would struggle to come untouched. Besides, it was pretty hot to think of John coming without a touch.

As had been happening throughout the night, Will felt Tony shift behind him and then all thought flew out of his mind. Tony shuffled a little to get in place, one hand on Will’s left hip, the other going round Will to settle on John’s leg, and then pushed his way inside Will carefully, giving little thrusts that worked his cock deeper each time. Will’s breath hitched and he slumped forwards, head resting on John’s heaving chest. “Fuck,” Tony moaned in a voice that was pure sex. Will shuddered.

Once he’d taken a few moments to adjust, Will straightened up again, only to once more have his breath driven out of him. This time it was caused by the look John directed at him. Where before John had been lost in some haze, he was now staring at Will with breathtaking intensity. The hazel irises had contracted to thin, bright green rings around wide, dark pupils and Will felt pinned in place, unable to look away.

Tony leant forwards, pressing tight against his back again. “It’s something when he looks at you like that, isn’t it?” he said hoarsely. “He hides that intensity behind the flyboy persona, but when he lets it loose…God.”

Will nodded. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t blink, couldn’t look away. He felt like he was drowning, like John was looking inside his very soul. It was a little disconcerting even as it was hot as hell. Then Tony moved and broke the spell. Will didn’t know whether to be grateful or not, but he soon decided that yes, he was grateful when he felt Tony pull back and then slide forwards, wringing a gasp from him.

It took a few thrusts to find a rhythm that worked, but soon Tony and Will were moving in tandem, Tony’s thrusts pushing Will into John. Will lost himself in the sensations; John’s clutching body gripping him tightly, Tony’s hard, hot length filling him. He was distantly aware that he was moaning almost continuously, he heard Tony muttering and cursing behind him, but John had gone silent, an involuntary grunt his only noise whenever Will shoved inside him hard enough to drive the air from his chest.

They sped up. All three were too close to draw things out anymore. Tony was gripping Will’s hip so hard that he expected bruises, but he didn’t care. Tony pistoned into Will with impressive force, which, added to Will’s own powerful thrusts had John writhing in blissed-out pleasure. Tony was hitting Will’s prostate almost continuously and Will guessed he was hitting John’s just as often, because of the way John kept clenching tight around him convulsively.

It was inevitable that things would happen quickly and just as unsurprising that John would be the first to come, given how they’d driven him wild before even touching him. Will had a second to realise what was about to happen when John’s eyes widened a fraction and his mouth opened wider in a silent scream, then his whole body bucked with enough force to momentarily lift Will and Tony up and his muscles clamped tight, squeezing Will’s cock almost unbearably. A moment later and Will felt John’s hot come pulsing against his stomach in time to the rhythmic clench and release round his cock. The sensations were too much to withstand and Will’s own climax tore through him powerfully, leaving him momentarily blind and boneless. He fell heavily on top of John and lay there unable to move, only able to lie there and listen to John’s wildly beating heart and enjoy the afterglow and the final few hard thrusts Tony managed before he too exploded in pleasure with a hoarse shout.

Tony leant against his back briefly, not long enough to be uncomfortable. He gave the back of Will’s neck a kiss and then carefully pulled out and away; dealing with his condom and giving Will room to move off of John. Will did so with a groan, shoving himself uncoordinatedly, but still gently, up and back. John gave a small hiss as Will pulled out, but otherwise didn’t move.

Will dealt with the condom and then sat back on his haunches. He heard Tony leave the room, but was unable to look away from John. He was still spread out, dog tags wrapped round his wrists and newly soft cock, covered in sweat and come, and he appeared to be out cold. Just as Will was trying to decide whether he should be worried, Tony returned carrying two warm, damp cloths. He handed one to Will and used the other to gently clean John up.

“I think we broke him,” Will said, surprised at how raspy his voice was- obviously he’d been louder than he’d realised.

“Nah, he’s fine,” Tony assured. “He always passes out whenever I push him into giving up his control. It’s a lot of fun, but it does make it difficult to get rid of the wet spot. We should be able to manage with two of us, though,” he said with a grin.

They removed the dog tags, dropping them on the bedside table for later cleaning, then hauled John upright. He proved he was with them enough to stand up, even if he did lean heavily against Will while Tony pulled the wet sheet from the bed and replaced it. Will didn’t mind the weight, not with the way John used the opportunity to nuzzle against his throat, giving little licks that set Will’s cock twitching uselessly.

Tony was finished in short order, however, and they manoeuvred John back onto the bed. Will was half expecting the awkward ‘should I stay or go?’ feeling to sweep over him, or for Tony to say something about him leaving or setting up the couch, but neither materialised and he climbed onto the bed next to John with Tony climbing in on the other side.

Will leant over John’s body and gave Tony a deep kiss, which Tony returned eagerly. That was when John returned to the land of the living; Will smiled against Tony’s lips when he heard a moan and John saying, “God that’s so damn hot.”

He pulled away from Tony and gave John the same treatment, enjoying the way Tony opened to him, languid and warm. John seemed pliant beneath him, so it was a huge shock to suddenly find himself heaved up and over onto his back with John above him. He stared up into John’s glittering eyes and prepared himself for whatever John had in mind, a bolt of lust running through him despite his body not being ready for another round. He wasn’t expecting John to smirk at him and then settle down to snuggle, draping himself half on top of Will, resting his head on his shoulder and throwing an arm and leg possessively over Will’s body. John gave the skin beneath his mouth a couple of warm licks, reminding Will of a cat, then gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes.

Tony laughed and said, “I forgot to mention that John’s a cuddler once he’s been well fucked.” John hummed in agreement and tightened his arm briefly. Will didn’t mind at all, and he kissed the wild shock of hair resting under his chin and ran his hand up and down John’s back a few times. Then he held that hand out to Tony, who immediately smiled and rolled so he was pressed up against John’s back.

Tony’s arm reached across John’s body to rest his hand on Will’s waist, while Will ran his hand through Tony’s hair a few times. He knew he’d wake up with a dead arm the way it was resting beneath Tony’s neck, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Tony pulled the covers up over them all and they lay quietly, hovering on the edge of sleep.

Will was almost there when John spoke quietly, “I’m here for the next few days; do you want to stick around?”

Will glanced at Tony to see what his reaction was and got a welcoming nod and smile, so it was easy to say, “Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like it a lot.”

“Good,” John mumbled just before he went completely limp as he fell asleep. Will and Tony exchanged another smile and then they both drifted into sleep as well. As he dropped off, Will acknowledged that it could very well be complicated to work out what was between the three of them and how it would work long distance, especially as John apparently worked a very long distance away, but he was certain that it would last beyond the next few days. There was just something in his gut that told him he’d be seeing more of these two men. Hopefully he’d get to the bottom of the strange readings John gave off that had brought them all together in the first place. Maybe he’d even be able to reveal his own brush with alien life. He imagined both John and Tony were the type who would find Ironhide and his comrades cool. The thought of Ironhide reminded Will that his friend was sat outside the apartment and likely knew every little thing that had gone on between the three of them, but he found he didn’t care; he felt too good to worry about voyeuristic robots. He finally drifted off with a content smile.

END.


End file.
